


Prom Promises

by enby_bitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Triangles, Prom, Prom Queen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_bitch/pseuds/enby_bitch
Summary: fzozjkz hi-I'm Chan, and this is my first story on ao3??!?!??!?uhhhh I'm not that good at writing stories so uhhhh enjoy what I tried lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fzozjkz hi-
> 
> I'm Chan, and this is my first story on ao3??!?!??!?
> 
> uhhhh I'm not that good at writing stories so uhhhh enjoy what I tried lol

I slowly dragged myself to my bathroom, still tired. I hate mornings. I'm always so sleepy, even if I get a good night's sleep. My mom yells from downstairs. "Beatrice Maxwell, you better be fucking awake. I swear to god." Sighing, I think about answering to tell her I am awake, but it's no use. I stop in front of the mirror, and look at myself. My child-like honey colored eyes, my chocolate brown hair, all the freckles on my face. I hate it all. 

The face looking back at me twists its once tired face into a scowl, and I forget that is my own reflection I am staring at. My hands ball up into fists, and I almost punch it, but a voice from the doorway stops me. "What the fuck are you doing?" Bottling up my anger, I turn to look at my mother. I look nothing like her, but she insists I wasnt adopted. Maybe if I actually got to meet my dad, then I might believe I just look like him. Her emerald eyes stare back at me in disgust. She always looks at me like that.

"Can you actually get ready? If you're late to school.." I blink slowly, watching her get progressively more angry while I dont answer. It's amusing to see her like this. Finally, I decide to speak up. "I dont want to go." She stops chewing her gum and gives me an even more hateful look. "You're goddamn going." At this point the bottled up anger from before built up. "Get your ass ready." Three. "Beatrice, are you even listening to me?" Two. "Goddammit, Beatrice! I'll fucking beat your ass if you dont start getting ready." One.. Boom. 

I punched her. "Shut the fuck up, Lisa." Her head jerked to the right, her nose crooked slightly. It began to drip blood over the bathroom tiles. Not the first time. I shoved past her and went downstairs, not bothering to stop until I'm out of the door. I don't care that I'm leaving her. The horrible woman that happened to be my mother. I feel terrible leaving my brother here with her, but it's not like I have a plan for what I'm going to do now. I only have two options. My two best friends, Oscar and Rachel. I don't know. I just have to focus on getting away. Away from this awful woman. Away from the trauma and pain she has caused. Away from the rotting and broken old house that I've lived in my whole life. 

The air is cold and crisp on my flushed face when I finally open that creaky door. It stings my eyes, making my urge to cry even tougher. A tear rolls down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away with my sweater sleeve. I dont know where to go. I dont have a plan. I've escaped, but now what? Theres a voice in the back of my mind telling me to go back and apologize, but I'm not a pushover anymore. I'm never going back, and I will never apologize to that bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hi! sorry it took so long for me to write this lol, been distracted with school stuff-

I decide to head to Oscar's house. He's my best bet for now, and I know his parents are going to let me stay there. Starting to walk there, I feel as if I'm being watched. But, its probably just the neighbors. I would stare too if I saw some girl walking down the street in her pajamas with only her phone and five dollars. 

Oscar's house is a lot farther away than I remember, but I get there soon enough. His mother opens the door after three knocks. "Bea? What are you doing here?" She asks, looking at me with a judgmental look. "It's kind of hard to explain.." I bite my lip nervously, hoping she wont tell me to go away. "Oh. Well, do you want me to get Oscar?" She smiles at me, almost making me feel welcomed. Why couldn't I have a mom like Oscar's? Life would be so much better, and I wouldnt be standing at my best friend's house in my pajamas, hoping his mom will let me stay. 

"Oscar invited me over." I say without thinking. Why, god, did I say that? His mother raises her eyebrows in surprise, but gives me a reassuring smile once again. "Well, why didn't you say that?" She steps out of the way of the door. "You know where to find him."I nod, guessing he's in his room upstairs. I enter the warm house, and look around for a second. It looks the same as it has been for the last five years, which doesnt surprise me. The house is filled with five kids, two of them below the age of ten, so it doesnt seem like it would stay that way even if the decor did change. 

I head up the carpeted stairs, hearing Oscar's younger siblings laughing and playing in their rooms. I would love to be that young again, but that will never happen, according to all known laws of science and nature. Reaching for Oscar's door, I knock. "The fuck do you want?" He yells from inside, before opening the door. He was probably expecting one of his siblings, but instead he got me. He looks at me, confused as all hell. "Bea? What are you doing here?"


End file.
